The Dark One
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Ranma falls into another pool at Jusenkyo. Meet Vampire Ranma! A Ranma Hellsing Crossover
1. The Vampire returns

The Dark One  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Ranma ½ they belong to their creators and every idea that does appear is my own except when I say it belonged to somebody else. Everything that will appear here is from my own demented fantasies. Alucard may seem OOC but I just think that he wants to have a little fun.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
* Jusenkyo, China *  
  
As two Martial Artists jumped up on the bamboo poles a feeling of dread washed over the younger one. As he parried some of the blows and let some hit he felt the feeling begin to grow stronger and as he neared the edge of a bamboo Pole he jumped and Kicked his Father in one of the Pools.  
  
As the pool began to bubble and a shape flew up from it.  
  
As the shape could be seen Ranma saw that it was a Black and white Panda with his Father's clothes on. Then the Panda attacked and sent him into a secluded Pool near a mountain range.  
  
* Hellsing Asian Centre Of Operations *  
  
As the FREAK Chip had spread across the Globe several Hellsing Centres were opened to keep them from spreading.  
  
"Alucard you should really go with the men and try and get to know where they are creating those FREAK chips. And don't play with your victims. It makes everybody sick just to see you toying with them" Said a woman with blond hair and wearing a suit to a man dressed in Red with orange glasses.  
  
"Yes Master. Where do I need to go to beat up those FREAKS." he said in a irritated voice  
  
"Don't use that tone to your Master or would you like to go out and play in the sun?" She said threateningly.  
  
"Yes master." He said with a smirk on his face that just irritated the woman to no end.  
  
As a girl no older then around twenty stepped out of the building and walked over to Alucard and the woman.  
  
As she halted next to Alucard she asked:  
  
"Where are we going Master? I was just briefed so I didn't get a look on where we are going."  
  
"Police Woman we are going to a place near the Legendary training Grounds of Jusenkyo. I was there once..."  
  
* Flashback *  
  
As the two Vampires neared the training ground they were Chatting Excitedly about what they were going to do.  
  
As Alucard sprang from the forest we can see that he has Long hair and his eyes were not maddened but a clear red and glowing a little with pleasure at training.  
  
As the other person comes from the woods we can see his entire persona: he has blood red eyes and was wearing the same outfit as Alucard. His Hair is a little shorter but he intended to keep it that way. On his face there could be seen an eager expression at what was to come. His name was Ran or Chaos as it was translated in Japanese. His looks were European. He chose the name Ran as he sowed Chaos. Ran wasn't his real name. ( Vampirees keep their real names a secret so they can access their full powers. Somebody knowing the name of the Vampire can make the Vampire grow weaker. Only kin of the Vampire may know the name of the Vampire as they wouldn't betray him.)  
  
As they jumped up on the poles they began to battle each other as to improve their skills. As one Vampire gained hits on the chest he was sent sprawling towards a secluded pool on the edge of the valley.  
  
As he hit the Water Ran began to feel himself being kept in the pool as the water burned him with an intensity. It kept him at the bottom of the pool and made him weak and found his strength being sapped away.  
  
As Alucard ran to the pool where he saw his brother being flung in he was approached by the Jusenkyo Guide:  
  
"You no go to Pool. It is Uncursed pool and if something falls in it will be Changing everything that falls in into the Thing that has fallen in."  
  
"You mean my brother is dead?"  
  
"Your Brother fell in? There is already a pool of drowned Man so he shouldn't have drowned."  
  
"He isn't a man he's a Vampire."  
  
"That too bad.... You say Vampire fell in?? Then this is now Forbidden Pool as it unleashes all Power the Person has and makes them a little wild after awakening."  
  
"Oh Brother why couldn't it be me." For the first time in century's Alucard had tears in his eyes and was openly grieving for his now dead brother.  
  
As he grieved for a week he then walked away from the Cursed Valley with new determination shining in his eyes.  
  
* Jusenkyo *  
  
As Ranma fell in the pool he felt the ancient Magic of the Pool Changing and Morphing him into a Man around eighteen year old with fangs and blood red eyes. His pigtail grew a few inches and the same costume Ran wore when he was dunked into the pool appeared on his Body.  
  
As he felt the pool changing his body he felt a Craving. A Hunger that consumed him whole. A Hunger that was so great it made his body go into an animal like instinct rage.  
  
As he sprung up from the bottom of the pool his eyes flashed red as his thoughts began getting focussed on the kill.  
  
* Jusenkyo *  
  
As the waters of the pool cleared the Guide walked up to the Panda and splashed him with a little bit hot water. As the Panda turned back to the big and fat man it used to be the Guide spoke up:  
  
"You looking for someone?"  
  
"Yes my son fell into that pool" And he points at the pool Ranma fell in.  
  
"HE FELL IN THAT POOL! HE NOW VAMPIRE! USE HOT WATER TO TURN HIM BACK HONORED CUSTOMER"  
  
Then the water blasted upward and a shape became visible and Blood Red eyes became visible through the upheaval of water. As the eyes bore some malice and Hatred towards him, Genma shivered and feared for his life because even the Master wasn't able to give such a harsh glare. As the form of Ranma Saotome sprang out of the water it darted towards the forest in search of blood.  
  
The guide let out a sight of relief as the fat old man was crying for the loss of his meal ticket.  
  
As Ranma darted through the trees he got a flashback from another time  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Say again Alucard where are we supposed to go to again?"  
  
"Jusenkyo Valley. They say anything living dies there and magic roams there freely."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Nah its just a load of bull I think. Magic, pah who would believe that magic exists. "The Vampire remarked to his brother.  
  
"As I would like to believe your opinion I would say that being a Vampire is also listed as Magic."  
  
As the brothers conversed and talked while darting through the forest towards Jusenkyo they didn't know of what to happen there to them  
  
* Present time *  
  
As Ranma darted through trees and other things in his path he felt some living entritiues engaged in what seemed a battle of some sorts.  
  
As he drew nearer his instincts told him that one side was living and that another was dead. As he reached the clearing where the fight was on he paused and felt a giant surge of bloodlust course through his veins.  
  
As he saw a man in a red coat shoot down some of the undead he felt strangely that he was connected to the man. He then shouted:  
  
"ALUCARD?????"  
  
Then his instincts took over and he dashed towards one of the creatures on the clearing as to completely drain it of its life fluid.  
  
* 10 minutes past at the clearing *  
  
As the two Vampires walked through the ranks of the Knights of the Hellsing Order they could feel the waves of nervousness that they emitted. Then the Male Vampire spoke up to the Female Vampire:  
  
"Say Police girl lets just get down there and beat on those ghouls. They are just useless cannon fodder and I want to relieve some stress."  
  
Then everywhere around them the bushes rustled and a lot of Ghouls and FREAK Vampires sprung from them.  
  
As the FREAKS attacked with weapons the Ghouls jumped into action and slashed down towards the Men.  
  
The two Vampires reacted immediately to the threat they posed and as Seras Loaded her Halconnen Cannon Alucard whipped out his Massive Jackal and began to kill Vampires while counting the bodies.  
  
As the killing went on for a few minutes it was a shout that came from the forest that really attracted Alucard his attention.  
  
As he saw a black blur come from the bushes and jump towards one of the FREAK Vampires and hit it with a sickening crunch.  
  
As Alucard saw the blur become a figure clad in black clothes he and his brother wore once he noticed that the person was around 18 or so as his aura and blood indicated.  
  
As the person bit into the FREAK's neck and sucked the blood out of it his red eyes glowed with an insane light. Then the person stood and pulverized the FREAK with a swift kick to the head then jumped over to another FREAK Vampire and drained him of his blood.  
  
Then Alucard recognized him and stood stiff as the implicationsd of that sunk in.  
  
* Ranma's POV *  
  
As he felt the rush of blood from the FREAK flow through his nervous system he immediately realised that it was as addicting as a drug as he craved more and more. As he pounced to another FREAK Vampire he noticed that this was the last that was still alive and the army men that stood near all drew their guns at him and said:  
  
" Lets kill this FREAK too. If he kills his own species we will kill him."  
  
Then they opened fire at Ranma and as his body was hit with around 1200 silver bullets there was not much more left of him then a pile of blood and shredded tissue.  
  
As Alucard came out of his shock he went into another as the tissue reformed into the 18 year old Vampire.  
  
Then Ranma spoke up and a shiver went through the ranks of the humans:  
  
"Why do you attack me? I have enough power to obliterate you from the face of the Earth. You should bow before me and praise my name."  
  
Then he noticed Alucard and spoke up once again:  
  
"Alucard as I and this human were submerged in the pool in which I fell in all those years ago I gave him all my memories and power. I will still exist but only when he allows me. His body is now acting on instinct and I can't control him quite good as if I were to relinquish my control I would fail to keep him in check."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Please teach Ranma here all secrets of Vampirehood. Do this as a reminder and to train him against the Powers that will oppose all of Humanity."  
  
"I will"  
  
As Seras stood there gaping at the sight of her Master talking with the other vampire it suddenly clicked inside her mind: This was someone hewr Master knew and would trust completely.  
  
As she saw the Vampire walk towards her Master she saw Alucard's face split into a grin. It was not his normal insane one but a happy grin with pleasure and other happy emotions in it.  
  
As Ranma began to feel himself again and gained control of his bodily functions he felt himself being nourished by the blood of the FREAK Vampires. As he heard the voice in his head declare that he was now in limited control over his body and that if he were to release it he would kill everybody in the clearing. As he felt a great deal of trust for the voice as he realised that it was now a part of his spirit and that he accepted it fully. He was being able to do whatever he pleased as long as he stayed out of the sun and didn't agitate any Vampire Hunters.  
  
As he stepped forward he was hugged by Alucard who had tears in his eyes from Joy.  
  
At the display of humanity from the ancient Vampire the troops were amazed.  
  
As the two Vampires hugged they felt each others emotions. Alucards were: Happiness and rejoice at seeing his dead brother alive again. Ranma: Happiness that Alucard was once again happy but still very anxious to find out who was inside his head.  
  
As Ranma felt the presence inside his head explain the situation he was in he quickly made a decision. He would stand with the voice and make a swift end to all the fake Vampires that plagued Humanity.  
  
Then the voice in his head spoke up and said:  
  
"Hello Ranma. My name is Ran. I was the Vampire that drowned in that spring so many years ago and still my spirit remains. We must merge so your Vampiric instincts will not take you over and turn you into a mindless blood sucker."  
  
Then Ranma replied:  
  
"Will that change my entire being or just my body? Will I call Alucard brother or..."  
  
"It will change your entire being and you probably will call Alucard Brother but we will have the same characteristic of both our bodies."  
  
"Then its okay."  
  
To the outside there were shadows enveloping Ranma and as his physique changed there stood a twenty year old man dressed in the same outfit Alucard wears in the last episode. Some sort of straightjacket.  
  
As her speaks to Alucard there goes a chill through every living thing at his words:  
  
"Brother. Shall we indulge ourselves in the blood of our enemies. Shall we make humanity our prey. Shall we bestow our Gift upon them. Shall we punish them who made us what we are now. Shall we kill the Queen of Silver."  
  
"Yes my Brother. We shall indulge ourselves in the blood of our foes. We shall prey humans. We shall bestow the Gift on them. We shall punish them who made us to what we are. We shall kill the queen of silver."  
  
As the two Vampires swore an oath they once swore a long time ago a shudder went through the ranks of soldiers and Seras Victoria shuddered a little more as she felt the power that that statement emitted. As the Vampires let go of each other they morphed into black pools of swirling Darkness and the pool who was Ranma disappeared and appeared under Seras sucking her inside of it.  
  
Then Alucards voice rang out and shouted a command to the troops to return to base.  
  
As Seras was sucked into the pool of Darkness she appeared in what seemed like an empty void where she saw the naked form of Ranma.  
  
As she saw the delicious curves of his incredibly sexy body she felt her hormones react to the sheer beauty of the pigtailed man.  
  
As Ranma created his Void beneath her he quickly realised that he was completely naked inside and that Seras would be also naked as it didn't allow clothes for some reason.  
  
As she entered the Void he noticed that she was quite healthy as it would seem that she thought about the same thing as a small grin spread across her face.  
  
As he scanned her thoughts he was amazed at what she was thinking. The only things that were on her mind were extremely NC-17 and are too gross to describe. As he neared her visual centre he immediately retreated as he felt her being able to fight him off just a little.  
  
Then he used his powers to follow Alucard to the Hellsing Head Quarters.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Please read the fic and give me a review. I know I haven't updated my stories in a while but I am busy studying for my Exams so I really don't have had much time to write. Please review and the next in line to be released is The Fallen chapter 3. 


	2. Dracula

**The Dark One**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime series within this piece of fiction. Nor do I own Alucard's weird humour. Ran will have Alucard's weird humour coupled with some other things. Just read it and tell me if you like it. That's enough for me to write down at the moment.

**

* * *

Dracula

* * *

**

As he emerged from the pool he saw his brother standing before a woman in clothes that would have looked good on any general because of the sheer amount of strictness it radiated. With a mental chuckle he sent an image of the woman bound by her wrists getting tortured by whips which lashed the woman to his brother and he watched as Alucard's face betrayed his mirth at the sheer thought and then Ran sent the question that was bugging him for some time: "Why the hell do you let her boss you around? You are my brother dammit and we were once the scourge of this earth. How dare you let this mortal command you like some dog she has on a leash."

* * *

Ran scowled as he stepped back into the shadows. They hadn't paid him any attention when he had arrived within the room and as the woman was still giving Alucard a harsh tongue lashing he just leaned against the wall waiting for the bitch to finally shut up and dismiss his brother so the both of them could get some shut-eye.

It wasn't that he was bothered with lying in the same coffin as his brother. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that his brother somehow managed to sleep so light that he almost had killed him when he made a sudden movement.

He made a shadow gate appear on the wall and he stepped through it. He tuned it to the Childe of Alucard and appeared right above the girl who had been allowed to leave twenty minutes ago while Alucard was still being chewed out by Integra. He watched as she had stripped herself down until only her black panties and a lacy black bra were visible. Then she got into the coffin and the lid closed.

With an impish grin he waited a few minutes until he heard that the girl had entered the vampiric sleep. The only signs that a vampire was sleeping were the constant emanations of the energy all vampires possessed. It was something that was derived from the blood they drink and was what they used in vampiric rituals like enchanting a blade to gain properties which they usually hadn't like extra sharpness or increased damage.

* * *

He morphed through the material and then laid himself down next to the girl and he wrapped himself around her making his body brush against hers. His clothes stayed on because he knew that vampire women could get a little irritated if they found a naked man sleeping next to them even if they hadn't done anything.

She was cold to the touch like any vampire and he grinned briefly before letting his eyelids close and let himself fall asleep instantly.

* * *

Alucard grinned as he got out of that accursed office where that woman kept on smoking those damned cigars. Couldn't she understand that he hated the stench of cigars just because he was a vampire and had much more sensitive smell then she had?

He grumbled as he arrived to his coffin and found a small note attached to it:

_

* * *

Alucard,_

_I'm going to sleep with that cute apprentice of yours. No offence but you always try to kill me whenever we sleep in the same coffin. I'll see you in the night._

_Ran_

_P.S.: Would you mind waking her up so we can see her shocked face when she realises she has slept with a gorgeous vampire? That'd be funny to see._

* * *

Alucard just imagined the scene it would cause and laughed as he knew that his brother had a small thing for shocking women. He lowered himself through the ceiling into his coffin and closed his eyes. Tonight would be a nice change from the boredom that usually permeated this place.

* * *

She awoke clinging to something. She mumbled about waking up too early and then opened her eyes to look at a familiar back. She looked a little bit higher and she saw a big mass of hair lying on the sheets. With a small yelp of "Master!" she let go of Ran and said vampire smirked to the wall and said: "Now I wouldn't mind being called Master but I think that's Alucard's job."

* * *

Ran looked at the ceiling of the room. He had been asked to please leave the coffin. He had remarked that he had already seen everything that there was to see. The only thing that had done was evoke a major blush from said woman. He heard a knock on the door and knew that it wasn't his brother but some human. With a devilish grin in place he immediately made his clothes disappear and only a pair of boxers was left on. Then when the girl got out clothed and all he jumped at her and began to wrestle with her playfully.

* * *

Walter opened the door and gazed at the spectacle of a young man clad in only black boxers wrestling with Miss Victoria. The man's eye's widened momentarily and then he closed the door. Ran smiled and laughed about the same laugh as his brother had but a little creepier as he was not bound to anyone. His brother wasn't scary looking anymore. He just looked like some insane homicidal person.

Ran looked at the girl and grinned: "So Alucard has chosen you as an apprentice. Tell me girl were you some sort of beauty queen before you were turned because you look delicious enough to eat." He licked his lips in a suggestive way and his coat came on again. She blushed so red it looked like she was a tomato or something else that looked reddish.

Ran laughed in a crazed manner and said: "You girls are so much fun to tease." Then he walked to the door and opened it by slamming it with his fist making it slam from its hinges. With the grin in place Ran began to walk towards the place where that general girl lived. He got a good whiff of her scent and could find her within mere seconds if he used his shadow gate technique.

He knew just the way to unseal his brother. What was bound by blood shall also be undone by blood.

* * *

But suddenly a stray thought hit him. Why not go and close down the life of Ranma Saotome? It would be so much fun to see that old guy get gutted by him. Nobody should be able to inflict that much torture to a small child like Genma. Even for vampires it was cruel.

With a devilish grin he walked towards the door until he saw that butler guy appear from a corridor. "Might I perchance enquire as to your reasons to be in this section of the manor?" Ran got a maniacal grin to his face as he recalled that his brother had told him that he actually had starred in some book which was written by a drunken Irish guy. Abraham Stoker or something like that. It didn't even mention the sealing methods.

"Well I am visiting my brother here at the moment. You might know him. He's a tall guy with yellowish sunglasses and red eyes. He uses two absolutely huge guns and he drinks blood." Walter looked at the man standing there looking at him amused. "So you are the brother of one of our top operatives? Well then I'll inform the lady of your presence. Might I enquire as to the name I should give her?"

A grin revealed fangs and the red eyes twinkled in mirth. The black straightjacket like thing that Ran wore was suddenly a leather jacket. His eyes betrayed the glint of evil that shone within them. "My name is Vlad Tepes or otherwise known as Dracula. It is good to see the descendant of Abraham has survived the ages. But now I must depart. I got some things I need to prepare since I have been locked away for so long by that mortal."

Then he made a shadow gate and he felt a wire snapping around his neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Then with a small hand gesture a flame travelled as high speed over the wire and set the hands keeping the wires ablaze. With laughter still echoing in the room Dracula or otherwise known as Ran walked through the shadow gate.

* * *

He appeared onto a busy street within Japan. He schooled his features and made himself look like his previous self. The only thing he did was keep his almost unearthly beauty and the age. The rest was all Asiatic. All in all it was enough to make several women drool. Now the only thing he had to do was to find some woman who was willing enough to let him feed on her.

He'd like a woman with enough skills so that she could be useful even in undeath. Skills with a sword were of course very handy. If not he could train her. The only thing he needed was someone with an athletic build and of course being one hot bitch.

His eyes wandered over the females in the crowd and eventually fell on a girl with long bluish hair who walked with two of her friends it seemed. He felt an aura around her and then looked as she was talked to by some young punk. Immediately she conjured up a mallet and the idea of having that girl as a subordinate immediately went down the drain. Too violent for his tastes. He looked through the crowd and looked at schoolgirls and house women. He even saw a French maid strolling home with a basket in her hands.

Then he saw the perfect example of what he had been looking for. She had red hair and wore a ceremonial kimono. She had a bundle with her that was wrapped with some cloth. She looked like some lost girl and there was a certain hint about sexual frustration around her.

He walked through the mass of people and approached her. "Hello there beautiful. Where is such a pretty woman going at this time of the night?"

She turned around and he looked into her eyes and he knew he had found the correct woman. They shone with determination and something that looked like lust. She looked at the handsome young man who had called her beautiful and she felt a slight blush come to her face. It didn't help much that a gorgeous young manly man had said this to her, a thirty-one year old woman

* * *

She felt her breath being taken away by the sight of the man dressed in clothes that gave him a manly look. The leather coat he wore made him look so manly. She just wished that she wasn't married and fifteen years younger so she could have jumped or dragged him to a love hotel where she could feel his manliness.

He looked into her eyes and his sunglasses gave him an even more attractive aura. She found herself willing to have herself feel the bliss once again and give in to her more primal desires. After all it had been some time since her husband was home. Ten years she had waited for him and Ranma to come home but now she was going to do something she liked. She wanted this man and she was going to get him!

He just stared at her and with a small tint of humour in his voice was audible: "Shall we go and rest at a Hotel beautiful lady?" She smiled and he stuck out his hand and she took it and felt the cool flesh. She briefly shivered in anticipation as he got them a room in one of the more luxurious love hotels and paid in English pounds.

Ran was grateful for the wallet he had stolen from that soldier that had been patrolling the corridor where his brother's apprentice slept. Otherwise it wouldn't have been affordable.

He walked into the room with her and he watched as she gently lowered herself on the bed and began to undress herself. With a small grin he began to help her and soon the kimono was off. He grinned and with a mental command the clothes disappeared. He kept the sunglasses on and said: "Like what you see miss? I think I like what I see."

After an intense session of lovemaking Ran looked at the woman and said: "I'm going to do something that will allow you to feel like this forever. Do you accept?" She could only nod as she felt the pleasure within her body. She had felt so full when he had entered her. She could only give in to what he was suggesting and hope that it would be nice.

With a grin he removed the sunglasses that he had kept up the entire time and he looked at her with his red eyes. His fangs lengthened and he grabbed her throat and then pressed his lips against her neck and bit down.

* * *

For the first moments she felt a stab in her neck where the lips met flesh and then she began to feel pleasure going through her body in waves. She could only relish in it and she was offered a bloody arm with a small sentence: "Drink my blood." Without hesitation she drunk the fluid and she felt herself being overtaken by such heavenly bliss that she actually came that moment.

She awoke only moments later to see the man putting on his coat and look at her. "Come on. Tell me your name." She looked at the man but he hadn't spoken out loud. How could she understand him if his lips weren't moving. "I'm talking to you telepathically." "My name is Nodoka Saotome." A smile made its way to his face and he replied: "Pleased to know the name of my own Childe. Nodoka come with me. There will be some training later tonight."

"What is your name Master?" He looked at her with crimson eyes and said out loud: "My name is Ran or Dracula whatever you prefer, once in my life I was called Ranma Saotome but Genma has lost the rights to his son. I am no longer Ranma but Ran, the brother of Alucard and previous King of the Dark. The last title got handed to Alucard after I drowned. Your son's spirit has merged with mine and now I can only use his shape but my mind is all Ran. Now come on." And she let herself be led through a shadow gate only to reappear within the central room of the Hellsing base where Alucard was at the moment. Said ancient vampire was busy telling Victoria about the merits of seducing young women to feed upon as suddenly a woman looking to be around twenty-five dropped from the ceiling and right into his arms. Victoria caught a man within her arms who grinned at her and placed a small kiss on her lips and then grinned: "Brother! It's nice to see you. I brought my new apprentice here. I hope you don't mind if she uses your apprentice's coffin? I don't think Vicky took kindly to the fact that I slept within her coffin with her in it and causing a scene with the butler. So Nodoka sleeps with Vicky and we sleep together. But only if you place those guns out of the coffin. I have no wish to get shot while sleeping."

Alucard just smiled devilishly and went through a shadow gate leading to his room. Ran followed him and left Victoria and Nodoka to find their way to their room.

Tomorrow was going to be hell for the two ladies as their Masters were about to put them through a training session that was very brutal. They would learn to pay VERY close attention to their respective masters for two insane vampires' that is equals would surely cause mass destruction if not obeyed.

* * *

I hope you like it. I decided to write a new chapter since I got some review from someone and decided that I'd amuse them by writing a new chapter.

Review!

Preread by Silverscale


End file.
